Proposal Gone Wrong
by melt0928
Summary: Natsu screws up again; kind of.


"Will you marry me?"

The guild doors flung open right after the words were spoken, revealing the guild's only celestial mage. The blonde was greeted with the scene of her boyfriend of three years presenting a small velvet box to the young take-over mage, a light blush on his cheeks.

Natsu's eyes widened in horror when he realized the person standing at the doorway was his girlfriend, "Lucy…"

Without a word, Lucy turned around and was about to bolt out of the guild when Natsu lunged forward and grabbed her wrist, "Lucy, wait! I can explain!"

Lisanna smacked her forehead, "I told him it was a bad idea to practice in the middle of the guild but he wouldn't listen. Look what happened!"

"Great, I'd like to see how ash brain worms his way out of this mess," Gray smirked and earned a punch in the gut from Erza.

All eyes turned and everyone focused their attention on the couple standing near the doorway.

Natsu pleaded, "Please hear me out!"

Lucy's head hung low, her bangs covering her face.

"It's not what it looks like. Lisanna was just helping me rehearse."

Lucy remained silent.

"I will _never_ cheat on you. I'd rather die than to do that to you."

Several guild members chorused in agreement, tryng to help their friend.

"Natsu–" Lucy spoke up.

"Please don't hate me. You can hit or kick me all you want but please don't leave me!" Natsu interrupted, afraid of her response.

"Natsu–"

"I love you so much, Lucy. Please believe me!"

"Natsu, let go of me!" Lucy snapped.

Natsu winced at the tone of her voice. He looked to the floor and clenched his firsts; expecting those few dreaded words to come out of the celestial mage's mouth. Everyone in the guild held on to their breath, fearing for the dragon slayer.

Lucy's eyes softened, "I mean, my wrist hurts. Can you please let go of me?"

Natsu retracted his hand in an instant. He looked back down to the floor, afraid to meet her eyes.

Lucy gave him a small smile, "I know you'll never cheat on me, Natsu. I believe in you."

Natsu looked up in surprised, "Really?"

"Of course. I told you before; I've always believed in you ever since I joined the guild," Lucy stepped forward and stroked his cheek.

"B-but you wanted to run away!"

"Obviously. Which girl would want to see their boyfriend rehearse his proposal lines before the actual proposal?!"

Lisanna heaved a sigh of relief, "Oh, thank Mavis. I thought you got the wrong idea!"

Lucy laughed, "Natsu's too much of an idiot to know how to cheat on people. The fact that it took him two years to realize his feelings for me says a lot."

Natsu made a face, "Thanks, I think."

"But you're _my _idiot. I wouldn't trade you for anyone."

"I planned on asking you tomorrow but since you've already found out…" Natsu trailed off.

"Will you marry me?"

"No."

"Why?!"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "You're supposed to go down on one knee and say something along the lines of 'I love you with all my heart and soul. I've never understood the meaning of true love until you came into my life. You've brought me nothing but joy and laughter. You put up with all my nonsense and destructive that I cause after every mission. You are always there for me. You are my partner, my best friend and my soul mate. You are my all; my everything. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I may not be able to give you many things but I promise to love you, and only you, till the day I die.'."

Natsu gaped at her, "How am I supposed to come up with such mushy lines?!"

"Then what were you rehearsing with Lisanna for?!"

"Salamander spent the entire time trying to say 'will you marry me?' without tripping up," Gajeel spoke up from the back.

"What?! That's it?! Natsu Dragneel, you better come up with something better if not I'll never say yes!"

Natsu wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, "But Lucy! Why do I have to say all these mushy lines? You know how much I love you. Why can't you just say yes?"

Lucy squirmed in his arms, her face heating up, "Never!"

He spun her around and gave his infamous puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not going to fall for that face this time!"

"Happy! Come and help me!"

"Aye!" the blue exceed flew towards Natsu and landed on his shoulder. Biting his lip, he looked up at Lucy with the same expression as Natsu.

Lucy instinctively shut her eyes, "Nope, not going to work!"

"Please marry Natsu, Lucy! I've always wanted a mother!"

The blonde felt her heart melt at the feline's sentence. She cautiously opened her eyes and found two pairs of teary eyes staring at her.

She groaned, "You guys are going to keep doing this until I say yes, right?"

Natsu nodded, a determined look in his eyes, "I'm not going to take no for an answer!"

"I'll think about it."

"Come on, Lucy. It isn't so hard to say yes!" Natsu whined, "Please say yes."

"Yes."

"Please, please, please!"

"I said yes, Natsu."

"Please, please, please, please, please!"

"Natsu! I SAID YES. I'LL MARRY YOU!" Lucy yelled in exasperation.

Natsu paused for a second before a huge smile formed on his face. He picked the blonde up and swung her around, "SHE SAID YES! LUCY SAID YES!"

The entire guild burst into cheers and applause. Lucy was immediately ambushed with hugs by the girls while the guys gave congratulatory pats on Natsu's back.

"Wait a minute. Natsu, where's my ring?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, erm... I haven't exactly bought a ring yet," Natsu replied sheepishly, slowly inching his way to the door of the guild.

"What?!"

"I'll go get one now!"

Lucy gave chase as Natsu ran out of the door.

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE, NATSU DRAGNEEL! I'M TAKING BACK MY 'YES'!"

* * *

**Trust Natsu to screw up everything. :D**


End file.
